The Match that Wasn't Expected
by VinoraCsa
Summary: Sinistra and Snape had something... It was lost... but when they both became teachers at Hogwarts... Their love came back... and they made the match that no one expected.
1. Prolouge Memory

Prolouge-  
  
Professor Sinistra woke up on the floor of her office. She open her big eyes and got the shoke of the morning sun. The room was cold. She sat up and yawned. she rubbed her eyes, then looked strait ahead of her. Clothes were strewn everywhere she suddenly noticed herself.  
  
*WHAT?!*  
  
She looked beside her and saw a sleeping Severus. She got up and slipped into her robes. she quickly wrote a note to Snape, explaining to him where she had gone, thens he went to her private bathroom.   
  
*What on earth? Not that I haven't been wanting that but.... I don't remember anything...*  
  
She stripped off her clothes and slipped into the filling tub. She closed her eyes and tried to think... 


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining of it all

Chapter 1-  
  
Vinora Sinistra, as usual came down to the breakfast. She sat down beside Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape. Everyone was talking and enjoying their breakfast. She was her normal, quiet self, not talking to anyone and giving the occasional nod when someon spoke to her.  
  
She finished her breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall. She then proceeded to her office and got her things together for her midnight class.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She moved slowly to the door and opened it. "Professor Sinistra! Professor Snape sent me to give this to you," she took the roll of parchment from Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Thank you Young Malfoy. You may leave,"he turned and left quickly. She watched him leave with curiousity and opened the parchment. "Blank....",not even thinking of using a spell to make the words appear she rushed down to the Great Hall in frustration. "Where is HE?!"  
  
She stood at the front of the Hall gripping the parchment tightly. Students were paying no attention what so ever to her, not that she cared. Suddenly Snape came out of the door to the right of the Hall. He came up behind her.  
  
"Vinora?"  
  
"Hm?", she turned around and saw him. "Oh! There you are!", shoving the parchment into his hands she asked,"What is this? A JOKE?"  
  
He took it and opened it.  
  
"Ah... here," he mummbled a few words and red ink appeared on the paper. She took it back and mummbled it aloud, "Professor Vinora Sinistra, Many portraits have been complaining about a disturbance coming from Mandy Brocklehurst and Ronald Weasley. Those two have been seen ding inapropriate thingd in the hallways. I am notifying you as head of Mandy's house. Professor McGonagall will also be informed.Snape...", she looked back up at him from the paper. "Thank you Severus," she quickly walked out of the hall. He whispered after her,"Your welcome.... Vinora." 


	3. Chapter 2 Trouble

Chapter 2-  
  
"Mandy!", Vinora walked outside and saw Mandy working on something. "I have word that you and Mr. Weasley are getting along well... very well indeed!", Mandy looked up and blushed.  
  
"What. Are. You. Talking. About?", wrinkling her nose she continued, "He hangs out with that POTTER child! I would never!", Draco walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, Mandy Professor," Sinistra merely waved him off but he didn't leave.  
  
"Mmmm... I see...", she took a small portrait out of her robes from one of the walls in the halls. "Well Mandy, lets see... Ms. Hogfroter... have you seen Mandy here... performing in inapropriate ways.... with Mr. Weasley?", The old woman in the portrait looked at Mandy and nodded.  
  
"Yes.. I'ave.. with me own eyes... I saw them sucking eachothers faces dry... me husband in the Portrait beside me almost had a 'eart attack!", Sinistra turned back to Mandy.  
  
"Thank you... Mandy? What do you have to say? Anything?", Mandy looked up at the sky and blushed.  
  
"Making out isn't a crime... besides.. pictures don't always tell the truth....", Draco still standing there spoke to Mandy.  
  
"You- and Weasley? I thoiught you had better taste....", Mandy shot Draco an evil look.   
  
"Oh grow up why don't you?", Sinistra stood up strait, put the protrait back into her robes and cleared her throat.  
  
"That will be enough both of you. Malfoy... that will be a detintion... those rude remarks will get you no where... and Ms. Brocklehurst you can put Venritiserum on a portrait and it will tell no lies much as a normal person... now... Tonight Young Malfoy.... Detintion!", She watched as Malfoy walked angerly off into the castle. "Good day Mandy," she walked off mummbling to herself, in what she thought wasn't very loud, but Mandy heard, "There would be more than a detintion.... if I wasn't so fond of Professor Sn..."   
  
Back to her office Sinistra went. She got to the door and noticed a note on the door. She grabbed in violently and read the first line. "RAVENCLAWS! A DANCE!", she didn't waste her time reading the fine print she just proceeded to walk to the Ravenclaw Common Room. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Talk

Chapter 3-  
  
She walked to the Portal to the common room and said, "Dungbettle!", It opened and she walked in. Immeadiately she went to the Posting Board, not noticing Mandy sitting in one of the big, fluffy, blue chairs.   
  
"Ah... Professor...",Vinora turned and saw Mandy.  
  
"Oh... you..."  
  
"Well... this is my house... doubt you've forgotten so quickly though.. what ever where you talking about earlier," Sinistra looked at the over exsageratted inoccent face of Mandy. Blushing slightly she found her voice and continued speaking.  
  
"Um... just making a menal note that's all.. Did.... did you hear me?"  
  
"Don't worry... I wont tell a soul!", Mandy's face lit up as she grinned evilly. "So how did it happen? Some special way... I mean it is Snape...", blushing harder Sinistra looked at Mandy.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Miss Brocklehurst.... I don't want to talk about this with you...", She sees Mandy make another very inoccent face. "We had a little.... affair but it was a while ago...", she turned away.  
  
"Aww... so that black soul has a bit of room for... love?"  
  
Sinistra looked at Mandy and ignored what she had just said. "I need to leave.... class...", She turned and ran into the wall then turned to the portal and left. 


End file.
